GiveTakeLoveFight II
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: The story continues with Cloud soon meeting a whole new problem and eventually has to Give and take. where he will choose to Love and to Fight. Cloud will not find peace in the moments too come.


GiveTakeLoveFight II

Chapter 1

Currently inside a beach home in the city of Bodhum and on the planet of Cocoon. A man was using his new cellular devise to check his messages; the man just finished reading a message from his home back at the city of Edge on the planet Gaia. This man was none other than Cloud strife in a White Amaterasu V-neck shirt and khaki, cargo shorts. Cloud was currently waiting for his girlfriend Lightning, or Claire Farron as she only lets him and Serah call her that. It was quite the experience the Gaian felt when he arrived on Cocoon. He remembered all the ups and downs since the moment he arrived to today. Smiling cloud remembered how only a month ago when he and Claire finally became a couple, he then chuckled how the next morning of that day, Serah and Snow saw Cloud in Lightning's bed both only in their underwear. Snow got destroyed by the new couple and Serah heavily scalded. He also the remembered how Fang, Vanille, and Lebreau, acted when they heard the news Vanille just giggled and said she wouldn't give up, Fang shrugging saying stuff like the more the merrier and sharing is caring. Lebreau actually, tried to force herself even more right in front of Lightning and the two always got into a catfight when it involved him.

"Ok Cloud I'm ready." Lightning stepped into the living room with a black blouse that had the words 'Warning: High Voltage' in a dark crimson color, and white skinny jeans. Cloud smiled to his girlfriend and got up, as they left. The couple was going to a '**Versus XIII Kings**' Concert, the band that Noctise was a part of, cloud got a discount since he and Noctise ran into each other at the restaurant they met, Both hiding form horny fan girls.

Cloud started the engine to his bike, as Lightning got into position behind him, handing Light a second pair of goggles, and placing his on his face, "Hold on," And the two were off. After a few turns and red lights, and a quick refuel, Cloud found a parking space where he and Light can go back to and beat the traffic. "So is Noctise's band any good?" Cloud asked his girlfriend. Lightning shrugged, "They sing different genres every time. "She replied as the moved their way to a line. After having small talk over pointless stuff, and ignoring the public talking about the two, the couple made their way to show their tickets. "Wait Mr. Strife, it seems these tickets are useless." Cloud gained a confused look, as Lightning looked at him with her 'Really?' face. "There useless because you have an upgraded V.I.P pass. Go along this way and someone from security will keep you and your guest service."

Following the instructions and when some man who was bald and wearing shades let them sit in a secluded area away from fans. "He must have thought ahead and upgraded our tickets so we won't be bothered." Cloud said Lightning agreeing. After a short wait the concert began showing Noctise and a few other unimportant people take the stage and the starting their songs, then the moment came when Noctise announced the last song.

"This last one is called 'Views that never cease to keep me from myself.' (Song owned by "**WE COME AS ROMANS**")

**I am so far away  
And it's more than I can take  
I haven't heard your voice in days  
I haven't heard your voice in days**

What is the measure of a man?  
Is it wading through the worst?  
Or is the measure of a man  
Admitting when he is defeated?

But I am not and will not be defeated  
I have given everything in my life for this  
I'm counting down the days  
Though I've been broken and beaten  
I know I can't let it, I know I can't let it win

This feeling that there is nothing left  
That my purpose is gone  
These views, they never cease  
To keep me from myself and who I am  
So what makes the measure of a man?  
Is it being too stubborn to let go of the good and move on?

But I am not and will not be defeated  
I will wade through the worst of it all  
I'm counting down the days  
Though I've been broken and beaten  
I am not done with this  
I know I will not fall

This is my deepest dream  
Or is this a nightmare in disguise?  
What makes the measure of a man?  
Is it always trying to do right?  
I'm' so far away  
And I don't know if it's more than I can take  
With these views, that never cease to keep me from myself

With these views, they never cease to keep me from myself  
I will keep moving forward when I have nothing left

I am not and will not be defeated  
I've given everything in my life for this  
But I am not and will not be defeated  
I've given everything in my life for this

When Noctise finished his singing everyone in the crowd was clapping, and or whistling, you know crowd noises. Cloud and lightning soon got up and were taken back stage where cloud saw Noctise holding Stella close to him. "Hey Cloud what did you think of the concert."

Cloud smirked, "It was surprisingly better than I thought." Noctise gave Cloud a glare, "What's that supposed to mean" Noctise said a little irritated.

"Nothing really just messing with ya." Cloud said with a smirk on his face that Noctise shared. The two became instant friends the day they met and only became closer over the past three months. Stella came into the room and found her place right next to Noctise, they shared a kiss and Noctise turned his attention to his blonde friend. "So you and Light have anything planned before the party, cause Stella and I are about to go eat?"

Before Cloud could reply Lightning grabbed his hand and said, "Actually I promised Serah we would help out buying some decorations and finish up setting the party up." Cloud raised a brow, "I thought Snow and his gang was helping?" Lightning looked at her boyfriend, "Yeah but it turns out that his gang of friends are a little busier than they thought they'll be in the bar so they couldn't close early. "He it's alright man goes do what you have to. The party is at 6:45 right." Cloud nodded and then the two went there different ways with their girlfriends.

The next hour Cloud and Lightning went to go buy welcome party decorations and check up on the catering. Now with they are back at home helping decorate the place. It was only a matter of time before the guest of honor arrives, just then the bell rang. "Cloud can you get that?" Cloud stopped tying balloons to chairs to get the door while Serah and lightning set up the streamers and cleaning up the house. When cloud opened the door he saw Snow along with his gang, "sorry we got held up," Snow said.

"Don't worry about it we still got half an hour before six." Cloud said greeting each person, and cautiously with Lebreau who managed to sneak a peck on his cheek. Lightning noticed and was about to fight with Lebreau only to stop noticing that the girl immediately helped around and didn't focus on Cloud. Lightning decided to let it go as it wasn't as bold as Lebreau usually would try to do. After a few more minutes the decorations were set and the house was spotless with time to spare, so the guy's took over the living room and started watching some sports while the girls started to talk among themselves at the dining table. Fang, Vanille and Hope soon arrived along with Hope's dad. They guy's made more room for the new arrivals and the girls now had more people to talk too. It wasn't until Noctise and his gang came that Lightning got the text that the guest have arrived at the port, being led by Sazh and his son.

Every one soon got into a hiding position and turned off the TV and the Lights, and waited, holding on to their weapons of party fare. It took a while when the group heard Sazh talking aloud and when the door opened the Lights flew "Welcome!" Every one shouted as air horns filled the air and confetti fell from the sky, Vanille and Hope let loose on the silly string to the guest. At the door way covered in Confetti and silly string was a group of people who everyone knew them as Avalanche.

Barret, Tifa, Yuffie Cid Nanaki, and Vincent were all there with smiles on their face, except for Vincent, who had his lower half of his face covered in his red scarf. The gang had the clothes they wore during the last Sephiroth incident. Cloud stood up with a smile on his face, "Welcome to Cocoon guys." Cloud soon saw a small blur that tackled his leg, he didn't move but when he looked down he saw Marlene. "Hey Cloud we missed you." Cloud smile and rubbed the girls head and looked up to see Denzel and Tifa walk up, "Cloud." Denzel ran up a little slower than Marlene and hugged Cloud as well while Tifa and everyone else watched the scene before them. Yeah it was a good reunion.

Tifa then got up to Cloud and did something that the people from Gaia smiled at but everyone else was shocked. Tifa kissed Cloud, a deep loving kiss, that reminded Cloud of one thing. Before coming to Cocoon he was engaged. Tifa separated from Cloud while Lightning slowly found her way to the group and before anything happened Cloud said one thing. "Ssssssshhhhhhiiiiiiitttttt." He dragged out. Things just got a lot more complicated for the blonde idiot.


End file.
